Night Shift
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: Johnny has been low on cash ever since he got laid off because of all the partying and bills. But when he sees a local pizza place has a new job opening he takes it. Johnny is put on the night shift as a security guard and he doesn't mind it. As he begins to learn about his job, he realizes that there is much more to the job besides just being a guard, he has to make friends.
1. New Job, New Place

**Hello everyone it's me yet again with something new! This story will be around but I won't be updating it until I know you guys want more so, right now it's just an IDEA so don't be upset with it or anything. Anyways, lets get this show on the road!**

Chapter 1-New Job, New Place.

Johnny's POV, 11:50 P.M.

I pull up to the new restaurant in my 1987 mustang because, well I'm the kind of guy who likes the classic look. I was recently laid off my old job, which paid pretty good and actually wasn't that bad of a job. Since I've been laid off I've sat around and played video games and hanged out with my friends which both are becoming a little expensive so I decided I should get the first job opening possible, seeing as there weren't many job openings here in Nebraska I ended up with a low paying job at a creepy pizza place. What makes this place creepy? They use animatronic performers as entertainers. I get out of my car and proceed to the front doors where I meet my boss.

"There's my newest employee! Welcome to the restaurant my boy! What is your name again?" My boss asks.

"My name is Johnny, and your name is?" I question him.

"My name? Well I'm , Now goodluck tonight. Most night guards fall asleep and get fired. Your office is down the hall. There should be a manual and a message on the answering machine on everything you need to know. Have a good night now uh, Johnny" replies.

"goodnight sir" I say to him. He passes me and I walk inside the unfamiliar restaurant. I look at what seems to be a show stage with 3 animatronics. A rabbit, a chicken, and a bear. I walk away from the main dining area to my office, only because those damn things gave me the creeps. I walk in and see a chair with a tablet on it, and the phones messaging machine blinking from a message. I pick up the tablet and sit in the chair, and I scoot closer to the desk which the phones messaging machine was sitting on.

Bonnie's POV, 12:30 A.M.

I wake up and see to my left that Chica the chicken is still asleep. And to my right if Freddy the bear sleeping as well. I stretch and begin to walk over by Pirates Cove to visit my friend Foxy, the pirate Fox. As Im walking I see a camera turn on, a new night guard must be checking the camera feeds. I get close to the camera and make a stupid face to mess with him, the camera immediately switches and I laugh. I continue walking and go inside Pirates Cove only to be greeted by the already awake Foxy.

"Arr me matey! I'm glad to see ye stopped by. How is me bunny friend?" Foxy says with his pirate accent.

"I'm fine Foxy, did you see we got a new night guard?" I reply.

"No I haven't, are we going to scare him tonight?" Foxy asks.

"No we can't scare him to bad yet, tonight I'll mess with him on th cameras. Tomorrow me and Chica will mess with him, then the next day you charge him" I answer.

"Sounds like a plan me boy, I'll be getting ready then" Foxy says. I wave him goodbye and prepare for the night of scares I was going to try to give the night guard.

Johnny's POV, 3:45 A.M.

I sit in my chair, look at the tablet which showed me all the camera feeds. The bunny animatronic is running around and making the most creepy faces right up I'm the cameras face. I swap the feed over to the dining room and see the chicken animatronic staring at the camera.

"Hahahaha" I hear from down the hallway. I close my eyes and begin to wonder why these guys are moving around so much at night. I then remember the message on the answering machine which I didn't listen to yet. I press play all for messages and begin to listen for any tips.

5 minutes later...

"The animatronics seem to get a little quirky at night. Just make sure if any of them are outside the office, use the big mechanical doors to keep them out. Well that's about it, welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria!" The answering machine says cheerfully. I tremble thinking of the animatronics coming for me.

"Out of all jobs" I whisper to myself. I take a moment to calm myself and I begin checking the cameras again. I was scrolling through them for a but till I see the bunny animatronic sitting at a table with the chicken one. "What are they doing? Are they talking to each other?" I think. Just then both of the animatronics stare at the camera awkwardly, waving at it. I then see the bunny get up and walk off camera, and that's when I hear the footsteps coming down the hall.

Bonnie's POV, 5:30 A.M.

I mess with the night guard by making him think I'm going down the hall but really, I just stomped my feet at the end of the hall. I laugh as I can hear him say "nononono" everytime he thinks I'm coming. Just wait night guard, you'll learn in a few nights that I'm not so bad.

 **Well that's a wrap! First chapter done and now I need to know, do you guys/girls want more of this idea? Or do you want something different? Tell me in a review so I know. Thanks for reading and until next time, BUH BYE!**

 **(this chapter was 905 words, from now on they will be 1000+)**


	2. Another Night, Great

**Welcome back everyone! I see I got some reviews saying this story is doing good so, I will be continuing it! I would also like to do a shoutout to a person who made me feel, well really good. Now they don't have a username because they were a guest but, if you are reading this Dan, thank you for making my story "Alone, Forever?" Feel complete. You the man! Now lets begin the story, shall we?**

Chapter 2-Another Night, Great.

Johnny's POV, 11:55 P.M.

I pull up yet again to the hellhole known as "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria". I get out of my mustang and proceed to the doors where my boss is standing like last night.

"Oh how nice to see you Johnny! So tell me, how was your night last night?" asks. I feel like blurting out all the creepy shit I seen last night but a part held me back from saying anything.

"Great" I reply. He shakes my hand and says goodbye, then he leaves me with the restaurant or A.K.A. the hellhole. I proceed inside the restaurant and something feels weird when I enter, I look at the stage to see the bear animatronic coming for me. I stand still, unable to move from the fear and shock that rose inside me.

"Hello there! I'm Freddy Fazbear!" The big jolly looking bear says to me. He puts his hand out as if he knows how to shake my hand which, he shouldn't since he wasn't made to make contact with other people (I did my research after last night on these things).

"hel-hello. I-im Johnny" I stutter. I put my hand nervously out to shake his big paw, and at that moment I'm stunned as what he does next.

"Welcome night guard! I welcome you to our home" Freddy says. I'm confused as to why he was so friendly compared to the other animatronics.

"Wa-wait a minute. You aren't after me like the others?" I ask.

"After you? Oh no my friend you got us all wrong! You see, when we get new night guards we like to scare them sometimes. It's like a game almost, we see who can get to him first to scare him. Foxy usually wins since he is the fastest here" Freddy explains. This confuses me as well since I haven't seen what he calls "Foxy".

"Who is this 'Foxy' person you speak of Freddy?" I ask. I hear something move from a dark side of the dining area.

"I be Captians Foxy! The one ye be looking for. I see ye be the new night guard" Foxy announces as he comes out from the dark corner. I stand astonished at the pirate, he had a best design and I liked the pirate theme.

"Wow, you look pretty cool" I say to him. He smirks and then makes himself look a bit more scary, then says something that put me off a little.

"And you look tasty" Foxy says. I take a few steps back before he burst into laughter. "Oh gosh me lad! You should've seen the look on ye face!". This makes me a little upset seeing as how that was uncalled for.

"I'm going to my office" I say as I slowly begin to walk away.

"Game on" I hear Foxy say from behind me.

Time skip to 3:30 A.M.

I struggle to keep up with monitoring the cameras and keeping the animatronics out. Even though I know they aren't trying to hurt me, I am scared to death that they will anyways. I begin to sense a pattern in Foxy's attack cycle, and I quickly pick up on it and I manage to lock him out just in time everytime.

"Oh come on lad! Ye are getting to good at this!" I hear Foxy shout on the other side of the door. I quickly forget what he said and go back to browsing cameras. As I was in my focus I see a new camera option pop up on my screen.

"What the hell?" I say out loud. I press my finger on the camera option and it shows me a room I haven't been in before. "what is this?" I whisper to myself. As I stare at the camera I forget to close my other door and the bunny jumps in and screams. I nearly shit my pants as I jump out of my chair. The bunny burst into laughter and I giggle. I then look back at the tablet, the camera was completely black but there seemed to be what sounded was a radio transmission coming from it.

"Hey night guard, what's that?" The bunny asks.

"I have no idea, it's a hidden room with a weird noise coming from it" I reply.

"Let me go get Freddy, he's been here the longest so he might know where that is" the bunny says. He rushes out and returns in a minute or so with every animatronic in th restaurant.

"Alright Johnny, show me this hidden room" Freddy asks. I then pick up the tablet and turn it so all of them can see, I also turn the audio all the way up.

"No" I hear Foxy say to himself.

"What is it Foxy?" Freddy asks

"I know what be making the noise" Foxy says as he begins to shake. I can see what looks like to be a tear forming in his eye, which I don't know how that's possible.

"well, what is it then?" Me and Freddy ask.

"It be my treasure" Foxy says. What could he mean by that?

"what do you mean Foxy? Don't you got your treasure in your Cove?" I ask.

"Yes, but this is an old treasure, one that I thought got scrapped". Foxy replies.

 **There we go! Another chapter for everyone wanting it. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for all the support everyone! Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	3. Old Treasure

**Hey everyone! I'm happy to see all of you enjoy this new story I've created and I hope you like how I've kinda, well lets just say if you didn't read "Alone, Forever?" You didn't know what Foxy ment last chapter when he was talking about his "treasure". No worries though as everything will become clear this chapter! Lets get this started then, shall we?**

Chapter 3-Old Treasure

Foxy's POV, 3:45 A.M.

I stand in Johnny's office, completely breaking down emotionally. I feel myself tear up as I hear the erie static come from that tablet, there's only one thing I know that would be giving off plain static like that.

"Foxy, do you know where this is?" Johnny asks. Just thinking of her hurts, but I must find out if it's truly her.

"it must be, I don't know. Maybe a spare room behind the stage or somewhere inside my cove" I choke a little at the end of my sentence from trying to hold back my tears.

"Alright, Foxy I'll go with you to your cove to look for this oof treasure with you, Freddy take the others and search the building for it as well" Johnny commands. Everyone begins the search and me and Johnny make our way to my cove. My chest hurts from the pain of losing her, but now I might get her back. We enter my cove and begin searching everywhere, listening carefully.

"Hey Foxy, what are we looking for?" Johnny asks. I look at him and I try to speak but can only muster a stuttery sentence out.

"m-m-my l-o-ov-love" I stutter. Johnny nods, even though he has no idea what I mean. After about five minutes of searching we hear Freddy call for us. I basically sprint to him, leaving Johnny in the dust. When I reach Freddy he is backstage and he found a secret door, revealing a dark room.

"I found this" Freddy says.

"Good job Freddy" I say as I hug him and walk inside the room.

Johnny's POV, 4:00 A.M.

I reach the backstage where a black room is presented, and all the animatronics standing around it. I then hear weaping coming from the room and I can hear that it's Foxy. I hear something coming to the door opening and, what I seen shocked me.

"I found her everyone" Foxy cries. He comes in the light and he is holding what appears to be a female version of him, but completely destroyed. Missing parts everywhere, having almost none of it's costume except it's head, and hand, and a foot. The thing turns it's head to Foxy, and kisses him. Foxy collapses to the ground crying.

"Oh...My...God" Freddy says.

"Who is that?" I ask him.

"That is Mangle the Fox, about a year ago she, and her gang of animatronics use to perform here. Foxy and her fell madly in love which lasted for about a month until the last night guard did something terrible" Freddy explains.

"What did he do?" I ask curiously.

"when he came into work, he reprogrammed all of them. He turned them into monsters, scaring kids and almost attacking adults. The owner, found it would be a good idea to move to a new restaurant and bring us back as performers, since Mangle and her gang performed at the last restaurant. They took all the parts of the old animatronics and used them to fix us" Freddy says. I stand, shocked by his explanation.

"We have to fix her" I hear the bunny and chicken say.

"How are we going to do that Bonnie and Chica?" Freddys asks. Well now I know there names.

"if she was in that spare room, there has to be like spare parts and stuff in there. And we have paint in the janitors room so, We can do it" Bonnie says.

"Alright, we will do it tomorrow night, bring some tools Johnny. We will need your help. Seeing as they always call the professionals and they bring there tools" Freddy tells me.

"Alright, I can do that. Should I-" I'm cut off my Mangle and Foxy sharing a moment.

"Mangle...I've missed you so much" Foxy weaps. Mangle just responds with a blank static sound. He hugs her before looking at us.

"Where are we going to put her?" I ask them.

"I can keep her in my cove, she will be safe and no one will see her" Foxy cries.

"Sounds good, take her to your cove and spend time together, catch up a little" Freddy tells them. Foxy rushes off with Mangle to his cove and the rest of us just go and do our thing all the way up till 6 A.M.

Time skip to 8:20 P.M.

Foxy's POV.

I was in the middle of telling my final story of the day to all the kids that came by when I hear static coming from behind me.

"Hey Foxy, what's that noise?" My first mate Dylan asks. I always pick one kid to be my first mate to help me with my performance and this kid shows up every Wednesday to be the first mate.

"That be the newest addition to my crew Dylan! It be me new first mate!" I say cheerfully. I see the boy get sad as he think he will be replaced by Mangle.

"I thought I was your first mate" I says.

"Oh me lad don't worry! You are still part of the show except, you will be one of me crew mates! How does that sound to ye?" I ask. The boy cheers and we continue our performance for the kids.

15 minutes later...

I finish my performance and go backstage where I pick up Mangle and lay her in my lap and hold her.

"Ugh, such a long day. I can't wait for tonight though, we will actually be able to talk again" I sigh. As I lay her down on my lap the boy Dylan runs backstage.

"Hey Captain!" the boy says cheerfully. "Who is that?"

"This is my new first mate, she isn't quite built yet though. Say, What are ye doing here matey?" I ask.

" I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave" Dylan says. He then walks up to Mangle and shakes her hand. "Welcome to the crew! Goodbye Foxy!" He says before running off. I look down to see mangle tearing up, I bring her into a hug and kiss her cheek.

 **Well this more of a Foxy chapter, but don't worry this story doesn't revolve around him. I just needed to introduce Mangle somehow and I had to dedicate a chapter to her introduction which I will do whenever we get a new character. But don't think this story is all about Foxy, it's mainly Johnny. Alright well that's a wrap! Till next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	4. Memories

**So uh, hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed my introduction of Mangle, she is my favorite characters so yeah. I hope I still got your interest and if you have suggestions, leave a review! Also I've come up with an idea, I will write and post chapters Monday through Friday, but the weekend is my break. So your looking at 2-3 chapters a week then. Well lets begin this longly awaited chapter!**

Chapter 4-Memories

Johnny's POV, 11:55 P.M.

I repeat the process of every other night, pulling up,talking to my boss, and entering the building. After I see leave the property I quickly rush to my car, grab my box of tools and run back inside. I stop to catch my breath seeing I sprinted to make sure no one thought I was robbing the place. I walk to Pirates Cove where I see Foxy snuggling with Mangle. I knock on my metal tool box waking the two up. "I have a repair for, ?" I say. Mangle looks at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Awszxderrfctgyjig" Mangle sputters, her voice box has gotten worse and is in certain need of repairs first.

"Oh uh, lad. I have to know, will she feel pain from it?" Foxy asks me.

"Well I'm not sure. We can turn her off while I work so she can't feel a thing" I say. Foxy and Mangle agree with the idea. Foxy picks Mangle up and leads me to a parts and service room. We lay Mangle down on a table and open up the panel on the back of her head which had the switch I needed to turn her off.

"Next time I see you, you'll be perfectly fine" Foxy whines to Mangle. He kisses her and I flick the switch. I find a welding helmet in the corner of the room and get to work.

3 hours later, or 3:00 A.M. :D

I finished, I made something that was suppose to be kid friendly a total babe. She was slim and well, what any 20 year old would imagine, Busty. I shout for Foxy to come in and he begins to laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask.

"Johnny, she has to look presentable for kids and adults. Not a sex symbol" Foxy laughs. I feel embarrassed and make Foxy leave me to my creation as I fix what I've done.

15 minutes later...

After I fix her for a second time I call Foxy in. "Is this better?" I ask.

"Much better, now I can perform with an animatronic and not a sex machine" he giggles. I roll my eyes and flick Mangle's switch. She comes buzzing to life, her pink eyes flickering on and her ears shooting up.

"Foxy?" Mangle says.

"Mangle, It sounds so good to hear your voice " Foxy cheers as he runs up and hugs her. "It's so nice to have my treasure back". Mangle looks at me while she's in her hug and smiles at me. After there done hugging Mangle walk up and hugs me next which makes me blush a bit.

"Thank you Johnny, without you I'd be broken and irrelevant. I am forever in your debt" Mangle cries into my shoulder. I hold her tight, and I now feel like she is my own creation.

"Mangle, I did this for you so you can be happy. So all I ask of you is to live life and enjoy it" I tell her. She begins to cry into my shoulder as we stand there hugging for a few minutes. We eventually break apart and she smiles at me with a tear rolling down her face.

"If you ever need anything Johnny, I'm here for you" She says. I nod and she leaves the room with Foxy. I follow them and take a seat at a table while they go and sit on the stage together. Freddy comes and sits next to me with a big grin on his face.

"You did a good thing today Johnny. And none of us will forget that" Freddy says happily.

"To be honest Freddy, I didn't even know if it would work. I'm so happy I did it though, And I wish I could feel as good as I did again when I flicked her on and she hummed to life" I say proudly.

"Well Johnny, I congratulate you in the success " Freddy laughs. I say thanks and we both sit there, looking at the two foxes reunited.

3:30 A.M.

Mangle's POV

I sit next to my love, who I've finally been reunited with after so long. We sit on the show stage , holding one another closely. I still can't stop thinking about how beautiful and new I look and all thanks to Johnny. If it weren't for him I'd be a pile of scrap still in Foxy's cove. "Hey Foxy?" I say.

"What is it lass?" He replies.

"We should do something for Johnny, you know since he fixed me and all" I say.

"Well sure lass but what can we do?" Foxy asks.

"We could, through him a party? I mean Chica can cook, Bonnie and Freddy can play songs, and then we can do a show for him" I explain. Foxy smirks at the idea.

"That's a really good idea Mangle, Do you remember our special act from the old place that we only did for the staff?" Foxy questions me.

"I remember it like the back of my hand" I laugh.

Time skip to 6 A.M.

After Johnny leaves we have a brief 5 minutes before shows so, we told the others of our plan. Needless to say Johnny is going to have fun tonight.

 **Alright that's the end of that chapter. I hope you guys don't mind my idea, it just gives me more time to think and whatnot. So I'm not doing it to work less but to help me make the story better. Now, I'm done here. I'll see all of you, in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	5. Surprise!

**Hey everyone, I'm back again! And I hope you like the story just as much as I do so far. Now let me just say I am happy with how popular this story is compared to my last one. It gives me hope that I can make more stories that all of you will love! Alright enough talking, lets begin.**

Chapter 5-Surprise!

Johnny's POV, 11:55 P.M.

I yet again pull up to the restaurant, feeling a little depressed and upset from some things that went down last night. I get out of my car and walk to my boss who has an excited look on his face. "What has you so happy ?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow night I'll need your help unboxing a new animatronic!" He says cheerfully.

"Wow ok. Well what kind of animatronic is it and what is it's name?" I question.

"Oh it's a classic. Im bringing back Toy Chica! We never scraped the old animatronics from out last restaurant, we just stored them away and shut them off. We are having each of them cleaned up, fixed, and ready to perform. We will be getting a different one everynight and tomorrow is Toy Chica" explains. I'm shocked and happy because the animatronics will have there friends back.

"Well that's great . I guess I should be getting inside now" I say awkwardly. We bid each other farwell and we leave. I walk inside the restaurant only to be presented with a roaring "Surprise!" From the animatronics. It looks like they set up a party for me, which they did pretty fast. "What's all this?" I ask them.

"We are going to party in celebration of you saving Mangle" Freddy laughs.

"Well uh, I need to talk to Chica for a quick second if you all don't mind" I say nervously. I haven't quite had to talk to her since I've been here. The Chicken animatronic nervously walks up, I see she feels weird too since I normally wouldn't ask for her.

"What is it Johnny?" She asks.

"Well, is bringing back Toy Chica, he never scraped her or the others so we will slowly be getting them all back" I explain. And just like that I made Chica the happiest In the room. And with that came a loud squeal from her. She hugs me almost instantly.

"What is it Chica?" Bonnie asks her.

"They're going to bring back the others! And tomorrow we will be getting Chi back!" Chica almost screams. I swear if their jaw screws weren't tight, we would have a lot of jaws on the floor.

"Wait, so you mean Fred is coming back?" Freddy asks curiously.

"Yeah, but don't exactly know when. When we get uh, Chi tomorrow we will know who is coming the next night" I explain. Freddy smiles and lets out a big laugh.

"Well damn, Bon is coming back then huh?" Bonnie says. I look at him confused.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" I ask.

"Well me and Bon have a little history. Me and Chica, if you didn't know are in a relationship. But back at the old restaurant we split for awhile, things just got complicated. Then I began flirting with Chi which was a big mistake. Because no later did I find out she and Bon had something. Long story short, they got what we thought was scraped a few days afterwards" Bonnie explains.

"And then a week later, I got back together with Bonnie" Chica adds.

"Well uh, are you scared he is going to kick your ass or something?" I ask.

"Oh no I'm way stronger than him. I just want peace throughout the restaurant" Bonnie laughs.

"Well, enough of this worry and stuff. Lets partay!" I cheer. We all begin to play games in the arcade room (found the key to the machines in the supply closet so we had unlimited games with all the quarters we had) and had Freddy and Bonnie do songs for us. Chica eventually came out with 4 big pizzas, a cheese,pepperoni,supreme,and combination. We all had fun and enjoyed the night.

Time skip to 3:30 A.M.

I'm sitting at a party table when I hear an all to familiar voice over the speakers. "Arr me mateys! Can I please have Johnny me first mate come to me cove?" Foxy announces over the speakers.

"Well lets see what this is all about" I groan as I get up with a full stomach. I make my way to the cove and call out that I'm here. The lights dim and the curtains slide away. There is a spotlight pointed at a white fox on the center of the stage, Mangle. She spins on her heel and almost comes face to face with me.

"Hello matey, ready for an adventure?" She asks. I smirk at her pirate voice.

"Of course captain" I say lazly. She pulls me on stage and tells me to lay down on a table she took from the main room. And little did I know I'm a big part of the scene. Mangle tells me to stay where I am and she scurries away into the darkness. Foxy comes on stage looking familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. He walks beside me and begins to act out the final scene of Romeo and Juliet.

10 minutes later...

I get up laughing my ass off at how bad Foxy and Mangle were at performing the scene. They were laughing with me as well as everyone in the restaurant since everyone was watching. "That was too good!" I say partially crying from laughter.

"Whe-when Foxy.." Chica tries to talk but is overwhelmed by laughter. At this point I see Foxy blushing a bit, he was embarrassed from his hilariously bad performance. We all calmed down after a few minutes and that's when I got curious.

"So where did you guys learn to do this?" I ask.

"Well me and Mangle made a bet some time ago. And lets just say the losing conditions were to perform Romeo and Juliet. It wasn't originally our bet, it was everyone elses. But we changed it up a bit and lets say, I regret changing it" Foxy explains.

"Foxy, it was so bad it was amazing. So don't regret it when you make everyone happy" I reply.

"Thanks Johnny, and I couldn't have done it without Mangle, and I have you to thank for bringing her back" Foxy says cheerfully.

"Hey man, anything for my childhood hero" I say happily.

"What does that mean?" He asks curiously.

"You really don't remember me? Little John? Your first mate?" I reply.

"Oh...My...God...is it really you?" Foxy says surprised.

 **Well there we go boooi. I personally liked this chapter and I hope you did as well. What chapter did you guys/girls like the most? (you don't have to answer Obvi). Well my work here is done, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	6. Wow, Really?

**Hello everyone! How are all of you beautiful people? (no homo). So uh, I hope all of you liked the ending of the last chapter and we will be picking it up right here, right now. Are you ready? Are ya? Huh? Ya ready? Alright lets get started LOL.**

Chapter 6-Wow, Really?

Johnny's POV, 11:45 P.M.

I pull up a bit earlier than usual to the restaurant that I work at only because my boss wanted me to. I get out and stand next to my boss at the steps to the restaurant. "So when is the new animatronic going to show?" I ask .

"Any second now actually. Oh and I did find out that we will be getting Toy Bonnie next" replies. A few seconds after he said that a truck pulls in with a big box in the back. Me and begin to get the crate inside and unbox Chi.

10 minutes later...

We get Chi out of her box and leaves me to turn her on and show her around. "come on everyone! She's coming online!" I shout. All the animatronics wake up and come over to me, all anxiously waiting for Chi to turn on. "Are you all ready?" I ask. They all nod there heads and I flick the switch to turn her on. She buzzes and comes to life.

Chi's POV

I feel a sudden surge of power go through my body. I feel myself almost wake up after a long nap. I open my eyes and see, the old group. Everyone except Fred and Bon. "Is this real?" I ask.

"My god..it's been so long Chi" My sister says. She walks up and hugs me tightly. I hug her back, I've missed her very much.

"That hug was long overdue" I say almost in tears. We break away only to see Bonnie standing there, looking gloomy. "Oh come here Bonnie" I say to him. He comes at me with speed and I see he was trying to hide his face. He holds me tight in his arms.

"Chi, I missed you so much" Bonnie quietly cries. I feel bad for him since I kind of got scraped while he had a crush on me.

"I've missed you just as much" I say back to him. We break apart after a few more seconds and I see he does have tears rolling down his face. He turns around and walks through everyone, seeing as it must be overwhelming for him to see me, and vanishes into the darkness of the pizzaria. I want to go after him and talk but from his current state I think I should leave him alone, since me and Bon are a thing. Well that's if he is even still alive. Poor Bon..

"Chi, we are so happy to see ya back" Foxy laughs. That damn fox was always one of my close friends since he's dating my best friend.

"I've missed you Chi" Mangle says as she gives me a brief hug. That's when I see Freddy have a look of curiosity on his face.

"Mangle, why weren't you taken away with the others?" Freddy asks her.

"What do you mean Freddy?" She responds. That's when my memory started coming back. Slowly I started remembering the day of the accident.

"Why weren't you taken to get scrapped with the others?" Freddy asks again.

"I don't know Freddy" she says nervously.

"I know why" I answer.

"Well why wasn't she then Chi?" Freddy questions me.

"Because she never went rouge. I remember it now, the night guard. He wasn't alone when he came in" I reply.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asks.

"He and his friends I guess. They came in, and Mangle came out to see who was here. When doing so, they-they destroyed her. Beating her to nothing but scrap. They wacked her in the head enough to where she may not remember" I say as I tremble.

"That doesn't explain why we found her in the backstages spare room" Freddy replies.

"They took her and stuffed her back there before tampering with me and the rest. I was to scared to do anything so I stood there, and let them tamper with my brain" I say. I begin to choke up a little but Mangle comforted me.

"And I saw it all happen too" we hear come from the darkness. Bonnie comes out of the darkness, looking depressed.

"Why didn't you wake us up Bonnie? We could've stopped them" Freddy asks, showing a little agitation.

"If we did we all would've got scrapped!" Bonnie shouts.

"Calm down everyone! Bonnie has a point, if would've found out we all would be gone" I say. Both Freddy and Bonnie begin to calm down, slowly. "Now can we just enjoy our night?" I ask.

"Yeah, we can" Bonnie says. He goes and sits at a nearby party table and Freddy goes and sits at a different one. I was so into my story that I didn't even notice that Foxy,Chica,And Mangle were all sitting at a table already. I join them and sigh.

"What is it lass?" Foxy asks.

"I have a headache...it's just the memories coming back" I groan.

"Hey uh, Foxy" The night guard says as he's coming from his office.

"Who's that?" I ask Foxy.

"That's Johnny, probably the best night guard we've had" Foxy replies. Johnny takes a seat next to Foxy and I listen in on there conversation.

"So about last night" Johnny begins.

"Johnny I didn't realize it was you. You've grown up so much and, oh it feels good to know it's you" Foxy says as he smiles.

"What is this all about?" I ask them.

"Oh uh, well Chi. When Johnny here was younger he would come to my shows every Saturday. He was the only kid that knew ed aren't just robots, and he knew that when he came back stage once and seen me upset. I tried to pull of some pirate act but he knew I was more than a performer" Foxy explains.

"Yeah, and after his shows and no one was looking, I'd seek in his cove and hang out with him" Johnny adds.

"Damn you guys got some history" I laugh.

"Oh Shit I almost forgot" Johnny says as he gets up.

"What is it lad?" Foxy adds. Johnny ignores him and looks around the room.

"Everyone! Today we received the wonderful Chi. And tomorrow we will be getting Bon" Johnny announces. Me and the others cheer. I don't know if I'm ready to be with Bon again though.

 **There we go everyone! I think that was 3 chapters this week? Oh well. You should be getting anywhere from 2-4 chapters a week, yay! I hope you like Chi's introduction and yes I know, not as cool as Mangle's right? I tried ok? Sorry if it isn't a work of art LOL. Well, thanks you guys for reading this chapter and as always, I'll see all of you in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	7. Relationships

**So hey everyone! Sorry Chi's intro chapter wasn't as interesting as Mangle's but like, Mangle is my love lol jk...maybe...alright well if you have been actually reading and not skimming the chapters you'd know Chi is a little, well lets say she ain't interested in the blue bunny no mo XD. Alright enough chatting lets begin the chapter!**

Chapter 7-Relationships

Foxy's POV, 11:55 P.M.

I wake up with Mangle passed out by my side, we had been performing all day for the kids. When the placed closed at 9, you can bet your sweet arse we fell asleep fast as hell. I get up and walk out of the cove, letting Mangle sleep still. What I see is shocking a bit and I can't help but gasp. "Bonnie?" I barely am able to say.

"Oh shit, hey Foxy" Bonnie says looking embarrassed and nervous. Bonnie and Chi were kissing until I said something.

"You realize that Bon will be pissed when he finds out right" I tell him, feeling worried.

"Foxy it's fine. I think me and Bon are going to take a break for awhile" Chi explains.

"Only for you to start dating his brother, damn" I say.

"Well, yeah. But he can't stop me, it's my choice" Chi replies.

"Well, alrighty then" I sigh. I wave goodbye and walk away, They won't last long when Bon gets here. I stop near the door and see Johnny wheeling in a box. I rush over and help him since left early. We eventually get it inside and we share a high five.

"Get Chi, this one has Bon inside" Johnny says while catching his breath.

"Well lad uh, Chi is with Bonnie now" I reply. He looks at me, shocked and I just nod.

"Well, we still have to get him out" Johnny says. He goes to get a crowbar from the supplies closet. He then rushes back and begins to open the box which contained Bon.

"What's going on?" I hear from behind me. I look and see Mangle is standing there. I wave her over and hold her as we watch Johnny open the box.

"Bon is here, and Chi Is with Bonnie now" I whisper to her.

"Wow, she moved on fast" She laughs. I nod, we both knew it was going to happen... Johnny gets the box open and pulls Bon out just enough to get to his on switch. He flicks it and we hear him power up. His eyes open and glow a green color.

"I'm back baby" Bon says.

Bon's POV, 12:30 A.M.

I sit with Foxy, Mangle, and Johnny at a party table. They've told me what Chi has done and I'm furious, how could she? "Where is she?" I ask.

"Both of them are laying against the curtains o.o the far end of the stage" Foxy says. I get up, ignoring and tuning out Mangle's cries to not go by them. I make my way over to the couple and when they notice me, they were shocked.

"Bon..." Chi started.

"No Chi, I can't believe you. How could you leave me so easily, and for my brother!" I shout. I begin to attract everyones attention and they all crowd around us.

"Bon calm down" Bonnie says.

"No Bonnie! How could you do this? I don't know who you two are anymore" I boom. I am at the point where I could break down and cry but I try to hold myself together.

"Bon that was mean-" Chi begins.

"You think that's mean? You left me in ONE day Chi. ONE day of me not being here and you're with my brother! I'm fucking done" I state before walking away to the bathroom, finally tired of the bullshit.

"No wait Bon!" Chi cries.

"No Chi, I give up on you. I don't want to deal with you anymore!" I shout. I see Chi begin to tear up and she runs away. I continue walking to the bathroom, and when I reached it I burst though the door and began to pace back and forth. I just needed to think about the situation.

Johnny's POV, 1:15 A.M.

I sit with Mangle and Foxy at a party table, just trying to kept my mind off how realistic the animatronics are. Bon was giving a reasonable response to the situation and it was so human like. These's things are astonishing.

"So uh, Foxy. Where did you guys come from? And how are you so human like?" I ask curiously.

"Well, We were made by a little manufacturer called...Apple" Foxy says. I burst into laughter at how stupid it sounded.

"Funny Foxy" I say.

"Thanks mate. But to be honest I don't know where we came from. I'm just as clueless as you" Foxy responds.

"Hey guys, can I join you?" We hear someone say to our left. We look over and Bon is standing there looking just gloomy as he did before.

"OF course lad! Come join us" Foxy says. Bon sits next to me and he looked like he was close to crying. I follow his gaze and he was looking at Foxy and Mangle, with Mangle peacefully laying on Foxy's shoulder asleep.

"Hey wait a minute guys, where has Chica been?" I ask. No one seem to know so I began to think of where she could be.

"Check the kitchen. She likes to cook when she's sad" Foxy says.

"Good idea" I say as I get up.

"Can I come with?" Bon asks. I look at him, His eyes looking exhausted from crying.

"Of course Bon" I tell him cheerfully. He smiles and gets up too. We then make our way to the kitchen and we walk in. We see Chica, cooking furiously. Mixing bowls and plates everywhere. I look over and see she has practically made a buffet of pizza and cakes. She stops for a second and then turns around, and she looked terrible. Tear streaks ran down her face and she looked depressed.

"What do you guys want?" She asks us.

"We just wanted to see where you were and how you were doing" Bon says.

"I'm fine, and thank you guys for caring but, I want to be alone right now" Chica replies.

"Alright, we will leave you alone Chica. See you later then" Bon says depressingly. We make our way to the door when I hear something behind us.

"Please don't go".

 **Alright everyone that's a wrap! I liked this chapter since it have me a chance to show more emotions between animatronics. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see all of you, in the best chapter. BUH BYE!**


	8. Bruh

**Hey everyone, I'm back again! I hope you guys/girls still like this story and want more. I've been thinking though, and I might discontinue this story. I don't know yet, and if I do there would be a few more chapters coming out before I would do it. Well, that's all I have to say. Lets begin the chapter now, shall we?**

Chapter 8-Bruh

Johnny's POV, 4:10 A.M.

Me and Bon sit in the kitchen with Chica, trying to comfort her. Chica scoots close to me and lays her head on my shoulder which was a little weird but I didn't mind. Bon decided he needed to talk to Foxy so he ended up leaving me alone with Chica. "I'm sorry" Chica says. I turn my head to her and make eye contact with her.

"For what?" I ask curiously

"For scaring you on the first night. And well I never got to properly introduce myself" She whines.

"Chica it's fine, it was just a big game. And if you haven't gotten to introduce yourself to me, do it now then" I say.

"Well ok. I'm Chica the chicken and I'm a fabulous cook, I sing for kids, and I have a very extravagant personality" She giggles. I smile a bit by her figurative language.

"Well nice to meet you Chica" I reply. She flashes me a smile and it makes me feel good inside.

"I like you Johnny, you seem to be a good guy" She says.

"Well thanks Chica. I must say, you seem to be a fabulous person" I say to her. This causes her to hug me tightly and I enjoy the hug, it felt good to cheer her up.

Bonnie's POV, 5:00 A.M.

It's time. I get up off the floor near the stage which is where me and Chi were sitting. I proceed to where Foxy and Mangle are, and once I got there they didn't seem to enjoy my presence. "Hey guys" I say.

"What do ye want lad?" Foxy asks in an angered tone.

"I wanted to know where Chica was" I reply.

"You honestly think she wants to talk to you after what you did to her?" Mangle asks.

"Oh, well...I guess not" I whisper in sadness.

"Look lad, what you've done tonight will forever change Bon and Chica. I don't see how you can fix it. If that's what you want to do I wouldn't count on it working" Foxy explains.

"Alright. I understand. Thanks guys" I say. I wave goodbye to them and make my way back to Chi, but Bon stopped me halfway there.

"Look man, I'm sorry for how I acted and-" Bon begins.

"No brother I understand. I wish I could fix all this but I can't now" I explain.

"Look it's fine bro. Just treat Chi well alright?" Bon asks.

"Of course man. Never in my life would I want to hurt anyone, but I have" I say. With that I shake my brothers hand and continue to make my way to Chi.

Johnny's POV, 11:55 P.M. next night.

I talk to at the front doors and he explained there were problems with Fred so he won't be here for another night. I nodded and made my way inside only to be greeted by Freddy. " Hi Freddy" I greet him with.

"Hey Johnny. Where's Fred?" He asks.

"He won't be here till tomorrow night. He had some problems" I tell him..

"Oh alright. Well uh, Chica told me to tell you to go to the kitchen" Freddy informs me.

"Alright thanks Freddy" I say as I shake his hand. I then walk to the kitchen door and enter, closing the sore behind me. I see Chica bending over and looking in the oven. I'm not the kind of guy who has fetishes but damn Bonnie must not realize he lost some serious ass. "Chica?" I ask. She jumps a bit and turns around.

"Hey Johnny! I just put a pizza in for us" Chica happily says. She motions for me to sit down at a table in the kitchen which I do so. She then sits across from me and just states at me awkwardly.

"Uh, do I have something on my face?" I ask. She giggles a little before answering me.

"No silly. Just assigning you a new position in my software instead of just a night guard" she giggles again.

"What am I now?" I ask her.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's not relevant" she says. After saying that she blushes madly which I have no idea why.

"Alright. Well what did you call me in here for then sweetheart?" I ask trying to keep the cheerful mood. This seems to make her blush more and I smile a bit at this.

"Can I ask you something Johnny?" She asks.

"Anything" I respond.

"Do you like anyone? Or do you even have a girlfriend?" She questions me.

"Well I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in anyone right now" I answer. I see this bring a gloomy look to her face and I begin to feel bad. "But I like you Chica" I say trying the cheer her up. This made her mood flip in an instance.

"Really?" She asks.

"Of course! You are wonderful and a amazing friend" I say cheerfully. Chica's smile soon falls to a look of realization hit her. She then smirks a bit.

"Thanks Johnny" she says.

"No problem hun" I reply. This makes her blush wildly and I smile knowing I made her happy.

 **Alright that wraps up the chapter! If you don't want me to stop the story in...two more chapters review and tell me that! If I don't have anyone say anything by 11/6/15 then the story will be discontinued. Until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	9. New Love

**Well, you guys win. I will not be discontinuing this story from my mass amount of people saying "Continue it plz". ARE YOU HAPPY? XD Alright I'm glad you guys, the community, want more. And I am more than pleased to deliver! Let's begin now, shall we?**

Chapter 9-New Love

Johnny's POV, 2:20 A.M.

Me and Chica lay against the kitchen wall facing the table, her head laying on my shoulder. I have realized why she wanted to call me in here, and I'm pretty sure that's because she has a crush on me. That must have been what she ment when she changed my position in her database. I've been moved from night guard to crush, great. I begin to ponder the thought of how I should go about this.

"Hello?" I hear from the door. I look to my left and see Foxy peeking in. Chica lifts her head off me and I notice she begins to blush madly.

"What's up Foxy?" I ask.

"May I have a word with you?" He questions. I nod and get up off the ground. I look at Chica and she nods at me, letting me know she can go without me for a few minutes. I walk out of the kitchen and close the door behind us.

"What's up man?" I ask Foxy.

"Well me and Mangle wanted to know if you and Chica would join us in the party room" he says.

"Well I'm sure Chica won't mind and I'd be delighted to join you guys" I say cheerfully.

"Oh and, are you and Chica a thing?" Foxy asks awkwardly.

"Well no. But I have figured out she has a crush on me" I answer.

"Nice man" Foxy laughs.

"I can't just break her heart after all she has been through as well" I say.

"Well...have you considered dating her?" Foxy asks.

"No? I mean like..what if I ever want kids or something?" I ask

"We are a little more human than you know Johnny. We have parts just like you and the females can have kids" Foxy answers.

"How do you know the females can get pregnant?" I ask him.

"Because Mangle is pregnant" Foxy states.I then realize this robot fox has gotten laid in a matter of days, lucky bastard.

"Well congrats man!" I cheer for him.

"Thanks lad" he replies.

"Well I'm going to go get Chica. I'll see you guys in the party room" I say to Foxy before departing. I walk back in the kitchen and ask Chica if she wants to go sit by Foxy and Mangle, and like I predicted she said yes. We walk out of the kitchen and to the party table that Foxy and Mangle say at. I sit down with Chica then sitting down next to me and then laying her head on my shoulder. I look at Mangle and Chica and see they are using some kind of mind reading power to communicate just so me and Foxy don't know what they are talking about.

"So lad.." Foxy begins.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Now would be a good time to give an answer" he says. That's when Mangle and Chica looked at us, confused. I sigh, this will be hard to say to Chica...

Freddy's POV, 3:00 A.M.

I sit on the stage with Bon, bored out of my mind.I've been pretty passive recently with all the commotion and I'm glad I avoided it. I get up and stretch, thinking of what I want to do. I then decide to go and join Foxy at the party tables. I begin to make my way there when I see Chica giving Johnny a long, passionate kiss. Chica has certainly moved on from Bonnie I see. I almost reach the table when I feel my body lock up. I try to move but I simply can't. Pain rose in all my joints causing me to be in agony. That's when I heard a loud and booming voice in my head.

 **"YOU ARE NOT SAFE WHILE I'M HERE"**

After a few seconds of hearing that I regain control of my body. I begin to pant a little, as the whole experience made me freak out. Foxy and Johnny look at me awkwardly and I'm at a lost for words.

"what was that Freddy?" Foxy asks.

"I just..uh..I couldn't move and it hurt...and then something was talking to me and..." I started but Johnny quickly stopped me.

"wait, what did it say to you?" Johnny asks.

"it said I wasn't safe while it is here" I tell Johnny. A look of awe went over his face.

"The same thing happened to me but it was in a dream" Johnny says.

"How do you know it's linked with what Freddy just experienced?" Foxy asks.

"Because it contacted both of us in a state of immobility, said the same thing, and me and Freddy both know each other" Johnny explains.

"Still, I think both of ye are just a little crazy" Foxy laughs.

"Foxy, they aren't crazy" Mangle adds.

"Honey, are you saying you've experienced this too?" Foxy asks her. She nods and Foxy rolls his eyes.

"What can it be?" Chica asks who has been silently listening.

"Hell I have no idea. My brother Golden Freddy wouldn't do this to us, he spends his time in a ghosts form" I explain.

"What about Marionette?" Foxy questions us.

"Impossible, he was destroyed long ago when the kids tore him apart at a party" I tell them.

"Can we talk about this some other time? Maybe first thing tomorrow?" Chica begs.

"Of course Chica" Johnny answers for all of us. Chica gives him a kiss on the cheek and he blushes a bit. I guess they're a thing now which I would never have guessed. I wonder how Bonnie and Bon will react to them.

"Hey guys" We hear behind us. We turn and see Chi standing there with a tear in her eye.

"What happened Chi?" Chica asks.

"Bonnie broke up with me" she cries. We all roll our eyes at her.

"Figured" we all say in unison.

 **There we go everyone! Another chapter for you to enjoy. I hope you enjoyed and leave a review on your thoughts of the stories progress (if you want XD). Until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


	10. An Evil Stirs

**What's up boiii! Do not worry, your king has returned XD. I Do believe this story has become more important to me than I expected because, I love writing and hearing that you guys love reading my work! I would love to thank the community for the reviews and positivity towards my stories, so thank you! Now, enough chit chat, lets begin.**

Chapter 10-An Evil Stirs

Foxy's POV, 12:40 A.M.

I'm running down a dark hallway when I hear a loud boom behind me. I have no idea where I am or why I'm here, but there was no time to think about that. I hear a sinister laugh come from behind me and that's when I dart away down another hallway only to be met with a dead end. I look around for an exit, and there wasn't one. I put my back against the wall prepare myself for whatever is about to come down the corridor and attack me. To my horror I see a talk black figure, it wears a mask with grey tear marks running down it. It has long, razor sharp fingers and a evil smile. It was marionette, but in a new form.

 **"HELLO FOXY.."**

"Marionette what do you want from me? Don't hurt me man! I thought we were friends" I cry. He walks up to me until we were eye to eye.

 **"THINGS CHANGE FOXY"**

"No please!" I shout. I then hear another familiar voice at that moment.

"Wake up!" A voice shouts all around me. I close my eyes, waiting for my demise. I open my eyes after not being attacked for awhile only to be met with Mangle's face. And we appear to be in my cove this time.

"What the.." I say.

"Oh thank god your awake! You were screaming in your sleep. And you were shouting at marionette" Mangle explains.

"You mean, I was asleep?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah Foxy, you had a nightmare" Mangle says.

"Oh, if felt pretty real to me. Except the place I was in wasn't very detailed I guess" I explain. Mangle helps me off the ground and we proceed out of my cove. We walk to a party table and we sit down, no more than five minutes later everyone was sitting at the table except for Bon and Bonnie.

"Believe us now?" Freddy asks me.

"Yes, I do. But you guys only heard a voice, I seen what has been talking to us" I say.

"So what is this thing that keeps contacting us?" Johnny asks.

"Marionette. But he doesn't look like he use to" I reply.

"Wait, you had seen him in a nightmare correct?" Freddy asks.

"Correct" I respond.

"It isn't the Marionette we used to know then. It's a nightmare version of him. I don't know how a nightmare animatronic works but if I'm not mistaken, He can't physically hurt us" Freddy explains. A wave a relief went over body as I know Marionette won't be hurting me anytime soon.

"Well what do we do about him?" I ask.

"I can ask Goldie for help, but don't rely on him helping us" Freddy says. I nod and Freddy moved away from the group and backstage.

"That's crazy" Mangle says.

"What is?" I ask.

"Marionette is doing all this..I thought he was our friend" she explains.

"Well him, things change" I state. I look around the room and think of what I should do now.

"Alright enough of this talk. Who wants to play a game?" Johnny asks us all. We just shrug and nod our heads to him.

"What game?" Chica asks.

"Well we are playing Night Shift. It's basically what you guys do to night guards except, one of you will be the night guard and not me. We will have half hour rounds so everyone can play" Johnny explains.

"Well who will be the night guard?" I ask.

"How how you Foxy?" Johnny questions me. I get nervous as I realize this might be kind of scary.

"Alright fine. When the clock hits 1 A.M. we can begin" I say as I get up and walk to the night guard office. I'm in for a fun 30 minutes.

15 minutes later...

I can barely keep up with all the attacks from Johnny and Mangle. Johnny has taken up my role of being the speedy one and Mangle plays a role which is like mine and Chicas together. I keep checking my cove to make sure Johnny isn't on his way because half the time he is. While scrolling through the camera feeds a image flashes on my screen. I'm so distracted by it that Mangle manages to get me. "Ah!" I yell.

"Hahahaha!" Mangle laughs. I get upset a but and look back at the tablet only to see a picture of the marionette, but the way I saw him in my dream.

"Look at this!" I look to Mangle and say while motioning her to come look.

"What is it Foxy?" She asks. We both look at the tablet only to see it's just showing the camera feed of the stage.

"What the...No, just saw Marionette in the screen" I say.

"Foxy are you ok? You must still be thinking about your nightmare" Mangle replies.

"No Mangle I swear I seen him on the screen" I plead.

"Yeah, ok Foxy. Just take a break from the game and go eat something to get your mind off of Marionette" Mangle tells me.

"Fine" I say. I leave the room and proceed to the kitchen but I'm stopped by Chica.

"Hey Foxy, you lost already?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm on my way to get something to eat" I say.

"Oh alright. I have a pizza in the oven that you can eat" Chica replies.

"Alright thanks Chica" I say before leaving. Before I walk into I notice Chi was still sitting at the party table. She hadn't been playing and she has been sitting quietly at the table. "Hey Chi, want some pizza?" I ask her.

"Oh uh..yeah sure" She says as she gets up and joins me. We walk inside the kitchen and begin to get the pizza out of the oven to feast. We take it out and sit at a table in the stage area. Halfway through our meal Chi decides to spark up a conversation. "So did you ever like me?"

I sit in awe and think for a second. "Well yes Chi, I never could quite decide if I liked you more or Mangle back in the day. But when I picked Mangle and you went with Toy Bonnie, I saw that my choice didn't destroy your life" I explain. She smiles at me and I flash a smile back.

"Foxy, I wish I was as lucky as Mangle to get a guy like you" she says sadly.

"Chi, everything happens for a reason. Our futures are a blur so never think someone is just as lucky as you. One day they will wish they had your luck" I reply.

"Thanks Foxy" She giggles.

 **Sorry for not publishing till today, just kinda forgot about writing then I remembered today and I was like "Oh shit! I better pump out a chapter!" Lol. Alright everyone thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	11. A Fog

**Hello you beautiful bastards! I am back yet again and ready to deliver another juicy chapter for you! I hope you guys enjoy the idea of the Marionette being the enemy which if you didn't realize last chapter I mental to explain the new Nightmare Marionette from THAT's Halloween update. But no worries Marionette is Marionette. Enough chit chat, let's begin the chapter!**

Chapter 11-A Fog

Johnny's POV 3:30 P.M.

I had just won my round of Night Guard and I felt pretty good about it. I sit in the office and cheer about my victory as Mangle, Chica, and Freddy walk in the room.

"Congrats kid" Freddy mumbles to me.

"Thanks Freddy, and thanks for joining in on the round" I say to him.

"Where's Foxy and Chi? It's been like an hour" Mangle asks nervously

"Good question. Let's go to the kitchen and check up on them" I insist. Mangle agrees and we go the the kitchen while Freddy and Chica go to hang out with the bunnies. Me and Mangle walk in the kitchen we are surprised at what we saw.

"Foxy?" I hear Mangle whisper. Foxy had fallen asleep at a table with Chi next to him. Mangle walks over and shakes his arm a little.

"Uughhh.." Foxy moans as he wakes up. He looks up and sees Mangle standing there and a grin went across his face.

"Morning Foxy" Mangle giggles.

"Well morning lass..how long have I slept?" Foxy asks. I walk up closer to the two till Foxy notices me.

"You left us to eat about an hour or two ago so yeah" I say.

"Oh Alrighty then" Foxy says as he gets up. I look at Chi and shake her arm. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Hey Johnny" she chirps.

"Hey Chi. How did you sleep?" I ask.

"beautifully" she giggles. At that moment Freddy comes in the room with a worries expression on his face.

"You guys need to come see this right now" Freddy tells us. We all nod and follow Freddy to the show stage where we surrounded Bonnie who was experiencing a weird freakout. He was twitching like crazy. Like he was experiencing some weird malfunction.

"What's wrong with him Freddy?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. This has never happened to any of us before" he answers. We stood there for a few seconds and then Bonnie just stopped. He laid motionless and his eyes closing. He lays in almost a lifeless state on the ground.

"Bonnie?" I say to him. His eyes slowly open up and they weren't the usual purple color they always were. They were black with small white pupils.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Freddy asks. Bonnie gets up off the ground and stares at me.

"What is it man? Why are you staring at me?" I ask him. He gives me a blank stare before collapsing to his knees.

"What the hell is going on?" We hear from outside the circle. I look over and Bon is standing there.

"Your brother is acting up or something" I tell him as I wave him over. When Bon sees him I could see a look of confusion go across his face.

"Bonnie bro, what's wrong?" Bon asks his brother. Bonnie looks up at his brother and makes eye contact with him.

 **"YOU ARE NOT SAFE WHILE I'M HERE" Bonnie says.**

"No...no..." Bon says backing up. Bonnie falls to the ground and twitches a little. He closes his eyes and proceed to twitch for a minute or so before stopping. This time when he opened his eyes they looked normal.

"What are all of you doing?" Bonnie asks us.

"Bonnie what the hell just happened?" Bon asks him back.

"last thing I knew I was about to hop off the stage to come see what you guys were up to. But I blacked out before I even took a step" Bonnie explains.

"Oh no" Freddy mumbles.

"What Freddy?" I question him.

"Marionette can take control of us. Right there he has trying to take Bonnie's body but somehow couldn't. But that doesn't mean he can't take over anyone else" Freddy explains.

"There be a fog in this building. And it be a deadly one" Foxy says.

"What do you mean a fog?" I ask him.

"A fog of evil. A fog of death. A fog that settles in this building and doesn't want to leave" Foxy explains.

"I don't understand Foxy" I state to him.

"Oh me lad. It all will soon. I hope none of ye get lost in the fog. For I fear you may not come back" Foxy says to us all before leaving for his cove. Everyone just looks at each other trying to comprehend what Foxy ment.

"What now?" Chica asks.

"I'm going to go by Foxy. I don't like when he plays these mind games" Mangle says before running off to the cove.

"Well I suggest we just finish our night with that night guard game. Just to get everyone off this topic" Freddy suggests.

"I don't know about that. I think I might just spend some time with Johnny" Chica states. I nod my head in agreement.

"You guys mind telling me what the hell happened to me?" Bonnie asks.

"You guys can go. Me and Bon can explain this to him" Freddy says. But that means one person is all alone...Chi.

"Chica we should make your sister something to eat" I whisper to Chica.

"Why?" She whispers back.

"Look at her, she's all alone with no one to talk to. The least we could do is cheer her up" I whisper to Chica.

"Alright fine. Let's go make some pizzas" Chica whispers. With that we waved to everyone and went to the kitchen.

Time skip to 4:45 A.M.

I lead Chi to the kitchen where we have a big buffet ready. When we walk in she smiles at me and hugs me.

"Thank you Johnny" she says to me.

"No problem Chi. I just didn't want you all alone and sad so, I thought me and Chica could make some food for you" I explain. She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking up to our buffet.

 **There we go lads! Another chapter finished. I think you guys like my enemy I've created and let me just say, it gets better. I hope you all enjoyed and until next time. BUH BYE!**


	12. Lurking

**What is up you sexy bastards! My birthday is this Thursday and I'm pumped for it so there might only be one chapter this week, sorry! Anyone wonder where Fred is? No? Oh cares he's not very relevant..maybe I'll throw him in later. Now let's get to this chapter already!**

Chapter 12-Lurking

Johnny's POV, 11:55 P.M.

I arrive at the restaurant and greet . As soon as he leaves I head to my car and retrieve the ultimate fun machine and rush back inside. When I walk in the animatronics look at me in confusion, wondering what I was holding.

"What is that lad?" Foxy asks as we crowd around a table to look at the machine.

"This Foxy, is called a Playstation 4" I answer him.

"What does it do?" Mangle asks.

"Well you put a certain kind of disc in it and then it loads up a game you can play" I explain.

"How do you play the games?" Chi asks.

"With a...Damn. I'll be back and no one touch it" I tell the crew as I make my way to the door. I turn and dart outside grabbing 4 controllers and a few games put of my car. I turn and dart back inside to see Foxy about to touch the system. "Hey!" I shout at him.

"Shit" Foxy whispers as he takes his hand away from my PS4.

"Is there a TV in here somewhere?" I ask them all.

"Yeah I'll go get it" Bonnie says as he runs away to the janitors room. We stand and wait only to see him come back 5 minutes later with a big TV on a cart.

"Nice" I say to myself. He parks it infront of the tables and I get to work hooking it up. Lucky me that he parked it near a wall with an outlet. After I finish I press the power button and the PS4 comes to life.

5 minutes later...

We began a match of Call Of Duty Black Ops 3 with me and Chica on a team against Bon and Bonnie. I taught them how to play and we soon got into the game. Me and Chica were playing a more defensive role or as everyone calls it, camping. Bon and Bonnie were slowly catching on to our strategy and began using explosives to flush me and Chica out of buildings and our "camping" spots. I decide to rush them and I manage to drop Bonnie with a shotgun.

"I'm fucking done" Bonnie says as he set the controller down. I've killed Bonnie 12 times and he killed me twice.

"Bonnie if you give up how will you ever get better?" Bon asks his brother. Bonnie groans and gets back in the action. After about 10 minutes me and Chica win with 75 points and them with 67 points.

"Nice job babe" I say to Chica. She managed to pull off 34 kills and 16 deaths which is surprising for it being her first time.

"Thanks hun" she says to me as she pecks me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Who's next?" I ask everyone. I look at Foxy and remember he only has one hand. That's when I began to come up with an idea.

"I'll play" Freddy speaks up.

"How about Mangle and Freddy take mine and Chicas spots while we are away making something" I offer. Everyone nods in agreement to the idea but Foxy has a gloomy look on his face.

"What about Foxy?" Mangle asks me.

"Don't worry Mangle. When I come back it'll all be fine" I whisper to her. Unfortunately Foxy is a fox and has extraordinary hearing so I could see his face expression change when I told Mangle that. I quickly grab Chicas hand and rush to the parts and service room. We close the door behind us and I can see Chica is confused.

"What are we doing here Johnny?" She asks me.

"We are going to make Foxy a right hand!" I say in excitement. Chica smiles and nods at the idea and we begin to work.

15 minutes later...

Me and Chica had found a spare hand in the room and are gathering the materials to fix it and look natural for Foxy. We checked all round and found red fur and different paint colors we can use. We began to work on the hand when we both hear a weird snarling noise outside the room. We begin to pick up the paste since we were both go scared by the sound of the nasty noise.

1 hour later OR 1:23 A.M.

Me and Chica rush back out to the main room where everyone was playing the video game besides Foxy. I walk up to Foxy holding his new hand behind my back.

"Hey Foxy..I see that you can't play the game" I say to him.

"Yeah..it kind of sucks but I guess I can live with it" Foxy states.

"Oh well I made you something" I tell him. I show him the new hand I made for him and I begin to explain how it will work.

Chi's POV

I sit at a table watching everyone play the game and I just feel bored watching them. My sister comes and sits by me with a huge smirk on her face.

"Hey sister" Chica says to me.

"Hi" I reply.

"Have you played the game yet?" She asks me.

"Nope, not yet" I state.

"Well me made Foxy a hand to replace his hook so..once he gets use to it we should play against him and Mangle" Chica says.

"Sounds fun" I reply. We sit and wait for the current game to end.

Time skip to 4:45 A.M.

Johnny's POV

I sit and watch everyone playing the game and having fun. I'm so happy that I was able to make Foxy a hand that he can take off and put pack on. Chica sits to my right with her head on my shoulder and Foxy to my left watching everyone play.

"Hey Foxy" I start.

"What lad?" He asks.

"Well uh.. You know when me and Chica were making your hand? We heard some weird noises in the darkness while we were making it" I explain.

"He's lurking" Foxy says.

"Who's he?" I ask.

"Marionette" Foxy states.

 **Well there we go! I hope you all enjoyed another chapter and I hope you understand the reason I'm only posting one chapter. I love you all and until next time, BUH BYE!**


	13. Hunted

**Welcome back everyone! I have returned after some time inactivity! I hope you guys haven't forgotten me because I sure haven't forgot you. I missed writing and now Im back and will be literally popping chapters out the ass. So now you must be like "shut up Cam and start the chapter!" So I will. Let's begin this chapter!**

Chapter 13-Hunted

Foxy's POV, 12:30 A.M.

I sit next to Johnny at a party table with Mangle next to me and Chica next to Johnny. I look at Johnny and he looks like shit. He has a busted lip, black eye, bruised face, and bruises all over his body. Every move he made I could hear him wince in pain and I felt sorry for him.

"Johnny tell us what happened to ye" I say to him. He let's out a sigh and closes his eyes for a second before telling us.

"When I was getting dressed for work..some robbers came in my house and.." He pauses as a tear runs down his bruised cheek.

"And?" I ask.

"They saw me..and they both had baseball bats and they just.." Johnny says before he began to cry. I could see that even crying hurt him and I began to become upset with these robbers that broke into his house.

"Johnny please continue" Chica pleads. He nods and starts to talk again.

"They pushed me down when I told them to get out. Then they started kicking me and hitting me with the bats..they made sure to not break my bones only so then I have to deal with the hideous bruises. After they beat me they took all my money and ran out" Johnny explains as he tries to hold back his painful tears.

"Those fuckers.." I mutter to myself. Apparently I muttered a but too loud since Johnny showed a shocked face. I could feel myself become hot, very hot. My oil started pumping faster and I could feel my body running at it's fastest rate. I make eye contact with Johnny and he has a scared look on his face.

"Foxy why are your eyes red?" Johnny asks. I realize Im getting too upset and going into a rage. Chica and Mangle both looked at me with worried expressions, hoping I don't snap. I slowly try to calm myself by stabilizing my breathing and clearing my mind.

"He's fine Johnny. It's just when Foxy gets a little to upset he changes..he can go into a rage if he doesn't control himself" Mangle explains.

"So can you tell his emotion he's feeling from his eye color?" Johnny questions us. I look at both Mangle and Chica and they just realized why I have multi colored eyes.

"Well uh..Yeah I think so? I never thought about it till now" Chica answers. I feel myself getting embarrassed and they all smile at me.

"Whoah..now they're purple!" Johnny exclaims. I smile and they all make a big "wow" noise.

"What?" I ask.

"They're normal now..back to yellow" Mangle says.

"Well Im feeling happy and mellow..I guess when Im embarrassed they turn purple and when Im mad they turn red" I explain.

"I wonder what other emotions have colors" Johnny says. I begin to think about it too since I can't tell what color they change to. They all smile again and that means something has happened.

"They are a bright green now" Chica cheers. They are all so interested in my eyes now.

"Well I was thinking" I say.

"Well let's see here..mad is red, purple is embarrassed, green is wonder, yellow is happy..I think blue will be sad and pink for love" Johnny says. Just then Mangle swoops in and kisses me and I begin to feel embarrassed.

"Wow you made him embarrassed.. Nice Mangle" Chica laughs. We all join in on the laugh and begin our long night.

5:40 A.M.

Bonnie's POV

I walk into the kitchen for a snack. I was starving after a recent match of night guard with everyone. I look in the fridge and grab a slice of pepperoni pizza. I look at my big body and can't help but feel a bit fat. I shrug it off and enjoy my slice of pizza in the kitchen. After I gobble it down I look in the fridge for anything else to eat. And I this point I admit Im a fatass. As Im looking around I hear something fall behind me. It sounded like a pan or something. I whip (nae nae) around to investigate.

"Hello?" I say. No response. I begin to look around the kitchen and see a big pan in the middle of the room laying on the cold tile floor. There seems to be a note attached and I take it off and read it.

 **Dear Bonnie,**

 **Hold close to your friends tomorrow, you don't want them running around when Im hungry. Goodluck keeping them alive. Oh, and by the way. I love chicken.**

 **-Marionette**

I nearly shit myself when I read the note and rush out of the kitchen. I find Freddy and walk up to him. He didn't look to happy to see my and I don't quite know why.

"Freddy look-" I begin. He cuts me off before I can get to the point.

"Where the hell have you been? We only have a few minutes to clean up and get to our places!" Freddy says outraged.

"But-" I start.

"No buts. Get cleaning now and in your spot..NOW!" Freddy shouts. I walk away and to the main room where I find a bunch of soda cans I can pick up. Before I start cleaning I put the note under the door to the hidden room backstage. I quickly return to the main room and pick up the cans and sweep the floors. I can only hope I can save someones life tomorrow night.

 **"Holy shet Cam this chapter came out way early!" You may be saying. Well that's because I managed to get some free time and put it all towards this so, yeah your welcome sexy XD. I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter and my return! I will still try to pump another chapter out on Dec 5 but no guarantees. Now, until next time. BUH BYE!**


	14. Losses

**What is up everyone! I'm back and ready to drop this new chapter on ya! I hope you are enjoying my return so far and I have to say, I am loving it! I've come up with more ideas and tons of possibilities for this story so prepare yourselves! Oh and before I forget, after this chapter we may only have one more! So yeah, expect that chapter AND a NEW story out in about a week! Now, let's get started...**

Chapter 14-Losses

Bonnie's POV, 12:15 A.M.

I gathered everyone in the main party room and have them wait while I go grab the note. I run back to the hidden room door and opened it. I looked on the ground and I suddenly lost hope. The note was gone. I started to look all over the room and hope I find it. I began to look along the walls, looking in between scrap metal and everything. Just as I was giving up hope of finding it, the door to the room locks. I spin and walk to the door and look at it weird for a second.

"What the...?" I say to myself. I grip the door handle and try to open the door but it doesn't seem to want to budge. I begin to get pissed with the door, kicking and hitting hit.

12:30 A.M. Chi's POV

I get out of my chair, tired of waiting for Bonnie. I look around and everyone looked bored put of there minds. Mangle was laying her head on Foxy's lap as he laid up against the wall. I look to a table and see Chica and Johnny sitting across from one another chatting about something. I turn a little and see Freddy and Bon sitting against the wall discussing something about performances. I made my way to the door of the room before anyone spoke up to me.

"Where are you going Chi?" I hear Bon say behind me. I turn to meet his curious self standing next to Freddy.

"I'm going to find Bonnie, I'm not wasting anymore time in here" I answer him.

"Well I'll come with. He is my brother after all" Bon insists. I wave him over and he catches up with me. We walk out of the room and down a hallway to the main dining room.

"Where do you think he went?" I ask Bon.

"I have no idea. Yesterday before we got to our places he went and put something under the room you guys found Mangle in" Bon says.

"Alright we can-" Im cut off by a loud boom coming from the room that we thought Bonnie was in. It sounded like thunder and a strike of lighting hitting at the same time all throughout the building. I jump from the loud noise and so does Bon. We both rush to the room where we thought Bonnie was and found something that made me speechless.

"No..no.." Bon says to himself. There on the floor of the room was a destroyed Bonnie. His Chest had a hole straight through it with claw marks all around the hole. He was missing both eyes which were on the ground next to his corpse. He had oil spewing out of his neck,arms,and his chest. I fell to my knees in front of the lifeless corpse and began to cry. Bon ran up to his dead brother and hugged him. As I look down at the small puddle of years I've made I see a note on the floor. I pick it up and read it.

 **Dear Chi,**

 **This was just the first casualty. I will kill someone every hour unless you can protect them. Don't be like Bonnie, he was alone.**

 **-Marionette**

"Bon look at this note" I manage to say. When Bon turns away from his dead brother I can see the pain in his face. He took the slip of paper from me and he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Chi.. There isn't anything on this" Bon tells me.

"How? It was a note from Marionette saying he's going to kill someone every hour..unless I can stop him" I explain to Bon. He looks at me in complete shock and he begins to run back to the party room. I quickly get up and run there as well.

12:45 A.M. Freddy's POV

I sit in a chair at one of the 3 tables in the party room. I look over at Foxy and Mangle who were currently asleep in the position they were from earlier. Johnny was sitting with Chica, just making out in the back of the room. Just as I was getting up to go and see what Chi and Bon were doing they came rushing in the room.

"No no no!" Bon shouts. He falls to the ground. I walk over to Bon and stand over him. Chi walks in crying a river which made Chica break her kissing session and join me. Foxy and Mangle woke up from the commotion and looked just as confused as the rest of us. Johnny got up, looking a little sad that he had to stop making out with Chica and joined us.

"What happened Bon? Where's Bonnie?" I ask. I wish I would've stayed quiet because that question was followed with Bon crying.

"Bonnie...he's...he's...he's gone and not coming back" Chi says with tears running down her face.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"He's dead Freddy! Marionette got him! He left Chi a note saying he's going to kill someone every hour!" Bon yells in agony. He sounded more in pain then someone getting tortured.

"Wh-what?" Foxy stutters. He gently pushes Mangle off him and stands up and joins us near the door.

"He's really gone?" Mangle asks as she gets up and makes her way over. Chi and Bon nod, Unable to speak from the tears overwhelming them.

"My best friend.." Foxy says. He looks down and at his feet and mumble something to himself. He pushed past everyone and runs out of the room.

"Oh shit" Johnny says. He quickly rushes out after Foxy. We lead Bon and Chi to a table and have them explain everything to us. They were shaken up pretty bad and I was afraid that something might happen to Foxy or Johnny.

1:10 A.M. Johnny's POV

Me and Foxy stand in front of the corpse of Bonnie. It was a horrifying sight and it's something I will never forget.

"Oh my gosh lad. I can't believe marionette did this.." Foxy nearly cries. His blue eyes lit up the darkness of the room and made me a little depressed at the sight of the blue glow.

"Holy fuck man..Marionette did this? How?" I say. My breathing was heavy since I was afraid, afraid because it's 1 A.M...that means someone is going to die unless we can stop the marionette. Suddenly the noise from earlier, the sound of thunder and lightning hitting at the same time. We and Foxy turn around and we figure out the noise came from the kitchen. Me and Foxy walk cautiously to the kitchen to see it's locked.

"What the?" I whisper to myself. In no time at all everyone from the party room was standing around me, besides Chica.

"Oh no.." Mangle says.

"What? What is it? And where is Chica?" I ask them. They all stood there staring at me and that's when it hit me. I begin to ram the door and pound on it. Tears and pain mixed as my hands began to hurt from pounding the door. Foxy moved me out of the way and picks the lock with his hook from his old hand. I guess he kept it on him just in case.

"Johnny lad...I got it" Foxy whispers to me. I push open the door and there on the floor was my girlfriend. Chica had her bottom jaw ripped off, Her chest had big gashes and scratches all over it, her arms lay on the floor next to her. Her bib had the "Let's Party!" Scribbled out a black marker and written instead was "Sorry Johnny". I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands.

"I'm going to kill the Marionette" I say.

 **There's another chapter for you guys and I hope you felt a little sympathy during it too. Now another chapter should be up on Tuesday or Wednesday. And a new story on Friday maybe? Well yeah that's that. If you want some say in what the next story is going to be about go and check out my polls! There's one for the type of story it will be and how long it will be so make sure to check those out. I hope you guys enjoyed and until next time, BUH BYE!**


	15. Aftermath

**This is it guys/girls! The end of my story Night Shift is here. Now I'd just like to thank you all for joining me on this journey and thank you for all the reviews. I would love to hear some feedback on the ending just to see if you enjoyed it as much as I did. Now, let us get this show on the road!**

Chapter 15-Aftermath

Johnny's POV 2:10 A.M.

We all sit at a party table, staring one another down. Foxy and Mangle were holding each other tightly, never wanting to let go. Freddy had his hat on the table infront of him, he hadn't taken his eyes off of it since we say down. Chi was sitting next to me, holding me tightly as she cried for her sister. To her right was Bon, Who had a look of hurt on his face. He must have been thinking about his brother. We say there for awhile until Chi spoke up.

"I need to use the bathroom" she mumbles to us all.

"But we can't risk being separated. Can you hold it?" Freddy says. Mangle roles her eyes at his response.

"We can all go with her. Everyone just stay outside the bathroom" Mangle states.

"But..." Foxy starts but is quickly cut off by Mangle.

" But what is going to happen in a bathroom? She'll be fine" Mangle says. Foxy nods in agreement and we all get up to walk to the bathroom. On our way there I felt like had to go to and I kinda got scared thinking about being alone.

Freddy's POV, 2:15 A.M.

I stand outside the make bathroom with Bon while Foxy and Mangle stand outside the girl bathroom. I begin to slowly fall asleep, since I didn't nap after my performance I was extremely tired. Just as I was falling asleep another sound of thunder clapped throughout the building. I make eye contact with Foxy and we both had the same look of horror on our faces. I nod at him and he nods back. We both rush in the bathrooms and to my surprise Johnny was washing his hands and just about to come out.

"Oh no" I say.

"turn around let's go!" Johnny says as he pushes me out of the way. We all sprint to the girls bathroom and see Foxy and Mangle around a body on the ground. Me. Bon, and Johnny join them to see the lifeless body of Chi's laying dead on the floor. Mangle fell to her knees and began to hold Chi's body in her arms, crying onto her body. Chi had the top right of her head completely gone. Like someone had shot off half her head. She had feet where her hands were and hands where her feet would be. Her beak was shoved in her chest and she was fishing oil everywhere.

"Oh my god" I mumble to myself. I never got to tell her how much I loved her. I picked her up out of Mangle's hands and held her close to me, crying into Chi's shoulder.

"Freddy lad, I never seen you so emotional" Foxy states with a tear in his eye.

"I loved her and never got to tell her. I'll never see her again.." I state. Foxy's blue eye shown down on me as I collapsed to my knees. Everyone joined me in a group hug with Chi's mutilated body.

Johnny's POV, 4:05 A.M.

We sit at the table with two less people. Freddy had chosen to give himself up so we could live. We left him in the bathroom with Chi. This decision was hard to come to since Foxy put up a fight with us to not let him just die, but that's what Freddy wanted. Only four of us remain and it'll be two hours till the night is over. That means two of us were going to die. I lean forward in my chair and put my head on the table and sulk over Chica.

"I think Im ready" Bon says. We all look at him in confusion besides Foxy.

"I'm not losing you too Bon" Foxy states.

"What other choice do we have Foxy? Just think if he comes for one of us when we're all together. He will kill us all!" Bon agrues.

"Bon I can't lose anyone else! We need to stay together" Foxy states.

"Foxy he's right though. What if he just comes and kills us all?" Mangle joins in.

"But.." Foxy starts. He his cut off by Bon standing up and running to the guards office. We all look at each other and quickly get up to see what he was doing. We ran down the hallway as fast as we could and right as we reached the door it slammed in our faces.

"Run you guys! Get out of here!" Bon says on the other side of a glass window.

"Bon what the fuck are ye doin? Open this damn door!" Foxy shouts. After a second of silence a black figure appears behind Bon and approaches him from behind.

"Go" Bon says without looking away from us. As we back up Bon is flung up against the window. I see black claws going through his chest and scratching the window. Bon cries as he is flung across the guards office. The hall went from a faint yellow to a blood red as Foxy's eyes changed. He began to hit the window and scream for Bon. Me and Mangle manage to pull him away and drag him down the hallway. He was throwing a kid like temper tantrum but I would be too if I seen one of my friends murdered.

Time skip to 4:55 A.M.

We all sit at the table yet again. Foxy had his head down with blue lights shining on the floor. I look over to Mangle that's sitting next to Foxy. She had her head in her hands and she was crying, because she realized what was going to happen.

"What's next?" I ask. They both look up and then at each other.

"Someone is going to due at 5...so only two of us can survive the night" Foxy says.

"Well...I don't have much to live for..I can give myself up" I respond. Both Mangle and Foxy shook their heads no furiously.

"We could never let you give your life up for one of us. And plus even if you did die we would still have to try and survive the next night here" Mangle explains.

"True..I can take the survivor home with me and live at my house I guess. shouldn't have a problem with that" I state.

"Then I'll go" Foxy says. Mangle looks at him in hurt and begins to cry harder.

"No Foxy please! Don't give yourself up for me!" Mangle cries.

"Mangle, I've lived a good life. You made me the happiest fox in the world. Everything good comes to and end someday. It just so happens that it has come sooner than expected. Now, Im going to have you guys leave at 5. I'll stay here and give myself up for you two" Foxy explains.

"No no no. Foxy I won't let you do this!" Mangle says as she cries into Foxy's shoulder.

"Mangle look. I want you to enjoy your life and don't ever grieve over me when this is over. I want my treasure to go and live a good life but this time, with it's new owner". Foxy states. He begins to cry when he hears the clock strike 5. He walks us over to the door and kisses Mangle one last time. I give him a big hug and shake his hand.

"I'm going to miss you captain" I whisper to him at the steps. I feel my eyes begin to water up and I look down at the ground. He lifts my chin up to make eye contact with me.

"Take good care of Mangle while Im gone. And I'll miss you to my first mate" Foxy says before hugging me again and closing the door. I begin to walk with Mangle to my car when we hear another roar of thunder. I hold Mangle back from running back to the restaurant and get her in the car. We pull away from the restaurant and head home.

Time skip to a week later...

I wake up and get out of bed. Living with Mangle has been pretty nice. She was already awake and I knew because I could smell the pancakes cooking. I get up and get a suit from my closet and put it on. I walk out and into my kitchen where Mangle was wearing her apron and flipping my breakfast.

"Morning hun" Mangle says.

"Morning darling" I reply. I sit down at the kitchen table and within a few minutes we were both sitting down at the table eating breakfast. I look up to the wall on my left and see a picture we put up. If had the whole hang on it. I lean over to Mangle and kiss her before getting up and leaving for work.

 **Well that's the end! I hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know how it was. Check out the polls I've made to vote for what my next story will be and until next time, BUH BYE!**


	16. The Alternate

**Hey everyone what's up! I'm here to bring you a different ending to this story just because there was two possibilities to the ending. The stories original ending ended with Johnny and Mangle surviving. But what if Johnny and Foxy made it out instead? Let's get this ball rolling!**

Chapter 15-The Alternate

Johnny's POV, 4:55 A.M.

It's just us three now sitting at the party table. I look over to Foxy who was staring at the ground, lighting up the floor with a blood red color. He was shaking uncontrollably and seemed to be ready to explode. I look over to Mangle and she was holding her head in her hands and crying. I look at my hands, stained with the oil from Chica's dead body from earlier. I look up at the two foxes and realize we need to make a move.

"So what now huh?" I ask the two.

"Well..when the clock hits 5, someone will die" Foxy says as his red eyes blind me. "Sorry" he mutters. He quickly get sad and illuminates the table a blue color.

"Well...I can give my life up for you guys" I say.

"You can't Johnny..You shouldn't risk your life for scrap metal..There's no guarantee that he won't come back tomorrow night..how about you take whoever survives home?" Foxy proposes.

"Well that will work .. But then who is going to give there life up?" I ask the couple. They look at each other and then Mangle gets up from her seat.

"I'll do it.." She says. She begins to walk to the entrance of the restaurant. Me and Foxy look at each other before following. We catch up and she's standing in front of the door.

"Mangle your not doing this" Foxy tells her. Mangle turns around and looks Foxy in the eyes.

"Yes I am Foxy! I want you to live a happy life" Mangle says.

"Mangle Im only happy when Im with you!" Foxy cries. Mangle kisses him and Foxy brings her into a hug

"Foxy this is my time. I was meant to be dead a long time ago but thanks to Johnny he helped me live a little longer. All good things come to an end Foxy, and the end came sooner than expected. When the clock hits 5, you and Johnny will leave and go to his house and never come back" Mangle explains. Both the foxes were in tears and to be honest I was starting to get teary eyed. We have a moment of silence but it was broken by the clock hitting 5.

"Mangle please don't do this..let me do this" Foxy pleads.

"No Foxy, I want to do this...here take this" Mangle states. She pulls out a hook, which has been painted white at the base indicating it was hers. She puts it in Foxy's hand and raps his fingers around it. She kisses Foxy and motions for him to leave. He walks out and to my car where he waits on the passenger side. I walk up to Mangle and give her a big hug.

"I'll miss you Mangle" I whisper in her ear.

"Thanks for the life you have me Johnny" she whispers back. She kisses me on the cheek before having walk out. I walk to my car and look back at the restaurant and see her waving goodbye. I wave and hop in my car and pull out of the restaurant. Halfway on our way home I hear a clap of thunder throughout the city. I see Foxy begin to cry, and just then I started too.

Time skip to one week later..

I wake up in bed. Looking around my room and just thinking about my life. I roll out of bed and got to my dresser and grabbed out my suit. I change and walk out to my kitchen when I see Foxy sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal.

"Morning lad" Foxy says.

"Morning Foxy" I reply. I grab a bowl of cereal and sit down at the table and and enjoy my food. While eating I look up at the wall to my left and see a picture that we hanged up of the whole gang. I finish my food and get up from my chair.

"Ah going to work? I guess I should probably get ready too" Foxy says.

"Yup, off to work again..someone has to run the restaurant" I laugh. I wave goodbye to Foxy and walk out the door.

 **There you go everyone! That's another ending with a but more detail which I hope you liked. Now remember, vote on my polls for what kind of story you want next and I'll do it! I hope all of you have enjoyed my story and I'll see you all next time, BUH BYE!**


	17. Thank You All

**Alright everyone, real talk right now. I need to get this off my chest. I just have to thank everyone who inspired me to write stories. I just recently went back and looked at old stories I've read and it made me smile seeing all the fantastic writers. I honestly just love all of you guys and it really does mean a lot when I see your reviews on my stories. Even if it's just saying "Good job" or something like that. I honestly am so thankful for all the support you guys have given me. For real, I was pretty close to never becoming a writer. After I posted my first chapter to my first story I thought people would hate it and reject me from the fanfiction community, but you didn't. So I'm basically just here to say thanks and give all the authors credit for inspiring me to write and do what I do today.**

 **Thank you:**

 **Newbie, for all the constant support and reading my stories.**

 **Snowbeard3, Thanks for the support and always reviewing my stories**

 **Poe's Granddaughter, You are a more recent supporter and thank you. I'm also excited to see the story you are writing that I inspired you to write!**

 **Bloody tiger eye, Thanks for all the reviews and support, just like the others!**

 **Whitewolf 1707, You wrote the story "Insane for Love" that truly made me feel happy inside and inspired me to write "Alone, Forever?",Thank you.**

 **SLAYER-FOX, You wore "The Bright Side" which made me want to write something that could live up to your story. Honestly you are the true MVP.**

 **Writers From Beyond, You wrote "A Private Foxes Love" which was the first FNAF fanfic I ever read. You hold a special spot in my heart and will never be forgotten.**

 **And to anyone I forgot, Thank you! You all are amazing people and I love you! Enjoy my stories and always keep on writing/reading!**


	18. Should I Stay?

**Hey everyone! It's me again and yes I've been a little inactive. Now you all might wonder "well why the hell are you talking to us when you could be writing?". Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is, life is pretty good right now for me and I've met this girl and I've been spending all of my time with her now. Bad news? Well I've slowly lost my interest to write. It has become a struggle to write and add detail to every chapter. Of course I don't feel like writing but that doesn't mean I don't care about you guys. The people who are fans of my stories and have read all of them and whatnot are big supporters. Which is why I'm willing to try and write more and get back into it. I haven't posted anything in a few weeks and you all must have just thought I died or something. Well no, this girl I've been talking to is just the outlet of my life now and I just don't have time to write. Top that off with school and BAM! I pretty much disappear from you guys/girls. Now back to what I said about being willing to write again. I will give until the day of 2/25/16 to vote in the reviews on the future of my stories.**

 **Option A:Please get back into it! Back on the old schedule of uploading every week and starting new stories a few days after an old one ends!**

 **Option B: Slowly come back please. Maybe not posting as often as before but a chapter every week or so will be fine.**

 **Option C: Just live your life. We can live without putting pressure on you to write and juggle your life.**

 **Option D: try to post a new chapter whenever possible. Even if it's a week or two later and not as long as usual. Just so we can read your stories again!**

 **Please vote ASAP So I can make my final decisions. Thank you for your time everyone.**


End file.
